The Love Card
by RainbowMunchies
Summary: Tomoyo has always wanted to confess her feelings to Sakura, but it takes a little help from a Clow Card to give her the courage. A fluffy oneshot. SakuraxTomoyo.


**I am nowhere near cool enough to own Cardcaptor Sakura, that is all CLAMPs doing.**

**Without further adieu, enjoi.**

**Luv, RainbowMunchies  
**

**

* * *

**The Love Card

Waiting waiting waiting…

Tomoyo sat waiting, unsure of what she would say. She had dreamed of this moment a million times over, but now she was unsure as to how it would play out.

In her dreams it had always worked out fine.

She swallowed hard, absentmindedly running her pale fingers through her long black hair. She fidgeted restlessly, sitting quietly on the penguin slide in the moonlight. Across the park a penguin statue squawked silently at her.

The park was much different at night. The shadows from the streetlights caught everything in just the right way to make a typically adorable park of penguin themed equipment seem a bit… sinister.

And it didn't help that Tomoyo was all on her own tonight.

She'd snuck out of her house- avoiding her bodyguards- and for the first time in her life Tomoyo felt utterly and hopelessly alone.

She wished with all her heart that Sakura would arrive soon.

She sighed.

Sakura seemed to be taking forever, but it was really just Tomoyo's own fault for getting there so early...

She had just been so excited.

Never in a million years had she ever thought she would find the courage to tell her feelings to Sakura.

But something had erupted in her today- something magical- and during gym she had pulled a hyper Sakura aside and told her to meet her at exactly 1 am at Penguin Park. She was sure she had stressed to Sakura how important it was.

Tomoyo pulled back her pink sleeve to check her watch.

1:12.

Concern clouded Tomoyo's deep blue eyes. Maybe Sakura had slept right through her alarm?

The park sure was scary at night, and Tomoyo found herself wishing she _had _brought her bodyguards along as she glanced around frantically.

Where was Sakura?

A voice piped up in the darkness.

_She doesn't care about you,_ the penguin squawked from across the park, its beak forming a sinister grin, _she didn't come because she doesn't care you idiot._

The voice grated voice across her mind, leaving deep scratches of doubt.

Tomoyo shook her head hard, covering her ears in vain, clamping her eyes shut.

That's a lie, she thought loudly, Sakura cares! Sakura would never stand me up. She's much too kind.

The voice came again.

_Then why isn't she here?_

A sad look came over Tomoyo's face as she opened her eyes. Tears began to form, threatening to spill over the edge.

And suddenly a concerned face popped into her view.

"Tomoyo?! Tomoyo?!"

Sakura reached forward and grabbed Tomoyo's arms, pulling her hands from her ears.

"Are you okay?!"

Tomoyo looked up into liquid jade. The concern on Sakura's face was so honest and real, Tomoyo all at once felt awful for having put it there.

She reached up like a newborn child and grabbed Sakura in a hug, pulling Sakura's stomach against her face.

Sakura gave a confused look, but patted Tomoyo gently on the head.

"It's scary here at night," Tomoyo mumbled from Sakura's tummy. Sakura laughed and stroked Tomoyo's hair gently.

"I can bring Glow out if you want," she said quietly, but Tomoyo shook her head.

She didn't want anyone to see them.

Tomoyo pulled herself back from the hug and stood up slowly. A serious look taking over her features, but a small smile remained on her lips.

"So whaddya wanna tell me?" Sakura said, smiling gleefully.

Tomoyo's heart fluttered. How was it a mere smile from Sakura could make her swoon?

Everything about her…

"Sakura…" Tomoyo started, "I've wanted to tell you something important for a long time now."

Sakura's head turned in question, the smile staying on her lips.

Tomoyo was so nervous she was having trouble breathing.

She steadied herself and took a deep breath. A sense of calm came over her instantly. She felt a warm glow overtake her senses.

Her smile grew more confident.

"Sakura, I love you."

Sweet, naive Sakura instantly got the wrong idea.

"I love you too Tomoyo," she peeped happily, "You're my be-"

"No!" Tomoyo interrupted her, her normally quiet voice taking on a surprisingly sharp tone, a stern look glowing in her blue eyes. The smile disappeared, but the calmness remained. "That's not what I meant."

Tomoyo's hands came up to rest on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura, I love you like someone loves a soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The air around them began to glow softly. A breeze touched their skirts, shifting their hair about them.

The bright ribbons in Sakura's chestnut hair bent ever so slightly.

"I want to know if you love me too. Not just as friends, but as people who share their worlds."

Tears were forming in Tomoyo's eyes. She was practically shouting now.

"I want to share _everything_ with you! My heart, my dreams, my love, my body…"

Tomoyo trailed off, the last words barely a whisper. The determined look lit up her eyes, but a light blush had grown to cover her entire face.

Sakura stood silent.

The breeze died.

Tomoyo waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But Sakura stood silent- a blank look resting on her face. Her eyes were vacant; the green had dulled to an almost black. The streetlights threw shadows down on them.

A voice in Tomoyo's mind…

"_Told you."_

The tears were let loose, and Tomoyo's arms came down heavily to her side, her hands formed tight fists.

How could she be so stupid?

The calmness left just as quickly as it had arrived, and suddenly Tomoyo was turning and walking quickly past Sakura.

She heard Sakura move behind her, but didn't stop walking.

Didn't stop until Sakura's arms had encircled her.

"Tomoyo, where are you going?"

The sound were muffled by Tomoyo's dress, but she could hear the sorrow ringing out like a bell in the mountains.

The sound ignited something deep inside her.

A small voice from within her urged her not to give up. There was still a chance. She had to keep trying for what she truly wanted most in the world.

She could feel Sakura's warmth against her back.

She turned slowly in Sakura's arms to look into those eyes.

Those eyes that turned her heart to butterflies.

Sakura lunged forward quickly, her lips landing hard on Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide, but she didn't break the kiss. Instead she slowly closed them and stepped forward into Sakura's lips.

A smell overtook her.

Strawberries?

Sakura's hands laced together behind Tomoyo's back. Tomoyo brought one hand up to cup Sakura's cheek, the other nestled in the small of the brunette's back.

The calmness took Tomoyo over again, and pleasure rippled through the girls all at once. Sakura pulled Tomoyo closer. Tomoyo complied, her own hand pulling Sakura nearer as well.

A warm sensation covered the girls, laying over them like a blanket.

Tomoyo wished they could be like this forever. Merge endlessly into one, like some omnipresent being who has surpassed all else in a flurry of love and passion.

The kiss intensified, and both girls felt the raw need for the other, to pull the other as close as possible.

To never let them slip away.

Sakura growled hungrily, surprising even herself. Her lips shifted, moving down to suck and pull at Tomoyo's bottom lip.

Tomoyo relished the sensation before pulling away gently, only to come back with quick, wet kisses on the corners of Sakura's mouth. Sakura giggled, and Tomoyo could feel the heat from her love's blush on her face.

And all at once Tomoyo saw a flash of light burst behind her eyelids.

Eyes opened instantly, and the girls gasped in each other's arms at what they saw.

A rainbow of color lit up the park. Around them an aurora of reds and greens and purples and blues fluttered like flags of transparent film. Millions of multicolored tiny hearts, the universal symbol for love, landed around them, nestling in their hair and clinging to their clothes.

Sakura giggled as one landed on the bridge of her nose and slid down, leaving a trail of warmth and happiness.

Tomoyo could see Sakura's eyes so clearly in the light. The colors bounced off everything. The penguins were as happy and carefree as ever- as if nothing had happened.

The light played games with the girl's hair, shining off the black and brown and creating new, unseen colors.

But the only thing Tomoyo could see was Sakura.

Sakura looked so beautiful.

"What is this?" she whispered, her eyes not straying from the face before her.

"This must be The Love Card!" Sakura said in awe, looking everywhere at once, "Kero said it existed, but he didn't think I'd find it anytime soon. He said even he wasn't sure what it looked like, but that it would come when I found a certain person…"

Sakura trailed off, continuing to look around, then realized Tomoyo was staring. She grinned wide, showing her bright teeth, and blushed a deep crimson.

"I love you Tomoyo."

Tears of joy filled the eyes of both.

"I love you too Sakura."

The girls giggled in a euphoria of love and joy and giddiness.

Sakura leaned in slowly.

Tomoyo followed suit.

They kissed once again under a shower of rainbows and hearts.

Above them, The Love Card danced joyfully in the prismacolored light, throwing little hearts around her head.

Happy to have finally been found.


End file.
